


2.) Make Me

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I'm really living for the friendship Simon and Gareth have, Round Robin, prompt: make me, this accidentally turned out angstier than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Last night Baz shushed Simon to sleep until his breathing became even. But what will happen the next morning?





	2.) Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a second I think he might break the Anathema and punch me or something, but he doesn’t. - From Chapter 1 by lovelessinqueens. This line inspired where I was gonna go with this fic  
> So glad that I was able to write the second chapter of the Carry On Round Robin

**Baz:**

Snow makes his way down the halls, walking slowly and peering around corners. Probably looking for me, the wanker.

Last night I stroked his hair and whispered until he fell asleep. I don’t know why I was so soft with him. He was crying and I didn’t know what else to do. When Dev or Niall cry I just sit there and rub their backs. It’s an awkward time.

Sometimes Snow cries himself to sleep, even now, but it’s a nightmare to listen to. If he asks about last night maybe I’ll say that I didn’t want to be kept awake until the wee hours of the morning. Yeah, good plan.

Once I hear the doors of the Great Hall close I make my way back to our room, walking down the cobblestone paths leading to the Mummers House. Everyone’s in the Great Hall eating breakfast so the courtyard is quiet. The last bits of summer stay, the sun warming my cheeks. Loud squawks come from the Wavering Wood, either from birds or some other being.

Maybe I shouldn’t have conjured that chimera, even if it was a way to piss Simon off. He ended up vaporizing the rock I was hiding behind and I’m half-sure that he lied when I asked about my eyebrows.

I trudge up the stairs to our room and make it inside. My first stop is the bathroom to check on my eyebrows. I get my face close to the mirror and examine them. A bit of the right is missing so I cast a glamour charm. **“Good as new.”** The spot goes away. I’ll need to cast it again in a few hours.

Our room doesn’t have much out of place on my side of the room- but Simon’s sheets are thrown across his bed and clothes cover the foot of it. I roll my eyes. The disaster.

I decide not to touch it and sit on my bed.

I breathe in and out. The sunlight shines in through the window onto our carpeted floor. I touch my foot into it, the golden light shining onto my brown shoes.

It reminds me of Snow. He’s like the perfect golden boy, except for his magic which is wild. It makes him seem just a little bit less like the perfect hero in a fairytale. Actually, Snow even looks golden. Tawny skin, bronze hair.

I sigh and lean back on my bed, closing my eyes. I see Simon’s face when I do, so I open them. I don’t need the stupid Golden Boy following me around in my head.

The bell at the top of the Great Hall rings across the grounds. Breakfast is over.

I look over at Simon’s desk chair. His side bag is sitting on it, filled with books.

 _Fuck._ Simon’ll be back soon.

I jump up from my bed and hastily grab my belongings. My bag has all my books and homework in it. I sling it over my shoulder and step out the door, locking it behind me.

A loud stomping comes up the stairs drawing closer and closer to me. I sigh and lean back against the door, crossing my arms.

Simon reaches the top of the stairs with a sheen of sweat covering his face. He rests a hand on his hip. “Baz.” He gives me an open-mouthed smile but he’s still panting heavily.

“I didn’t know my roommate was a dog,” I sneer.

His face hardens. “You don’t need to be such an arse Baz.”

I take a step towards him. “Yes,” I say. “I do.” I brush past him and make my way down the stairs.

He turns around to face my back. “I just wanted to talk to you,” he calls out.

He’s probably still got his hand on his hip. I flip him off and keep walking.

//

**Simon:**

Baz is such an arse. I haven’t even gotten a chance to catch my breath before I go barreling down the stairs after him.

He turns to face me when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and I’m only two-thirds of the way there. I still don’t understand why the Mage put me at the top of Mummer’s House when I have asthma. But it is what it is.

Surprisingly Baz doesn’t keep moving towards his class when I reach the bottom of the stairs. He just stays there, looking at me expectantly.

“What is it, Snow?” One of his hands is resting on his bag while the other’s in his pocket, probably in a fist.

I take a deep breathe in, then out. Trying to stabilize my breathing.

“Well, spit it out, Snow.” He looks down at me over his nose.

Now I almost feel stupid asking him. Of course last night was a dream. Baz wouldn’t ever be that nice to me. “Nevermind.”

“Very well then, Snow. Have it your way.” He walks out to the courtyard and his next class.

\--THREE DAYS LATER--

**Baz:**

Simon gets all up in my face. “No, Baz. I dare you. I fucking dare you to punch me.” The air around us is almost suffocating me.

We’re outside our room. It’s still unclear on where the exact line for the anathema is. But I can assume that we’re safe out here.

“Make me,” I raise my eyebrow at him. My hands are in my pocket, balled into fists.

He gets even closer, taking a step closer to me. He’s about two inches shorter than me. He’s got some sweat on his forehead and his eyes are hardened. He rests his hands on his hips. “Fuck off, Baz.” The air around us lightens.

I’m in front of the door to our room, looking down the stairs. And Simon is right in front of me with his face all up in mine. I shake my head and sneer. “What, are you gonna go to your Mage and complain about me again? Tell him I’m a vampire? Prat.”

Simon’s face flusters. “He doesn’t believe me.”

“That’s because unlike what you might think, you’re an utter numpty and assume the worst.” That’s not true. Simon always tries to think of the best thing in a situation. The fucking optimist. But it’s nice to get under his skin.

He pushes me back towards the door. “I’m not a fucking numpty!” he calls out.

“At least my mother didn’t allow numpties to go to Watford.” I sneer.

He accentuates every word with a point at my chest with his finger. “Your mother didn’t know shit.”

And that’s when I punch him.

It wasn’t meant to send him flying down the stairs, but he took a couple steps backward and down he went.

This is why I’m a monster. Last night I shushed him to sleep until his breathing became even. And here I am punching him down the stairs.

 

**Simon:**

I can’t believe he fucking did that. I land at the bottom of the stairs with a thud.

“Fuck off, Baz!” I yell up the stairs and then let my head fall to the ground. My elbow throbbing. I clench my fists, and when tears start to prick at my eyes I lift my hands up to cover them. Is this how other people feel when I go off? The energy I had just a moment ago has disappeared.

The door next to me opens. “Shit, man. You okay?” Rhys asks.

I sigh. It’s just Rhys. My throat is constricting, a lump in there as well. I shake my head.

“Can I at least help you up?” I open my eyes and rub at them, wiping the tears away. He’s extended a hand towards me.

“Thanks.” The lump in my throat has eased up enough for me to manage to say thanks. I take his hand and he rests his other on my shoulder.

“Roommate problems again?” he asks, leading me into his room.

I almost keep looking at the ground in front of me, but I can’t help but look up the stairs for Baz. Through my blurry vision, I manage to see him standing there, his arms crossed. I look back at the floor, Rhys’ hand on my shoulder grounding me. He rubs it in circles.

“Come on, take a seat.” He leads me over to his bed and lets me sit down. I keep staring at the floor as he wheels around the room and gathers stuff. “Sorry about the mess,” he says.

“It’s alright,” I mumble. The only reason my room looks any better is because Baz keeps his side looking perfect. He can’t even relax for one moment, the arse. He’s probably celebrating pushing me down the stairs with his wanker friends. I sniffle.

Rhys rolls next to me. He stays silent for a moment, something that I appreciate right now. He twiddles his thumbs. “Do you want me to get you some ice?”

I nod, scared my voice will break with the lump in my throat.

 **“Ice ice baby!”** A pack of ice appears in his hand and he gives it to me. I take it and press it to my arm, right where a bruise is starting to form. Stupid Baz with his stupid hair and stupid good punch and stupid vampire stuff.

I take some deep breaths and then speak. “Thanks, Rhys.”

“No problem, man. I know how hard it can be with roommates sometimes.”

I look at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

He snorts. “Well, you know Gareth’s belt buckle?”

“Yeah?”

“He polishes it every week, on laundry day. And he talks to it.” He leans his head back and laughs. “And sometimes when we’re being stupid he’ll act like he’s doing a spell but he’s _not_.” He chuckles to himself. “Anyway, that’s how I learned I was gay.”

I open my eyes wide. “Well, I guess that would do it.”

 

**Baz:**

Fuck.

Did I really just do that.

I go to the catacombs to talk to my mom, making sure nobody sees me enter. The catacombs are dark, and rats scurry around.

I could go to Cook Pritchard. Father set up an agreement with her that she’d always have blood for me. But I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.

And so I walk through the damp halls of the catacombs. It always smells like rats and dust. For a while last year I considered brightening the place up, maybe making it cozier, a place by my mom’s spot with a blanket and a lantern and some stuff for tea. But it never happened.

It takes only a few minutes for me to find the way to her place. They couldn’t find any of her body after the attack, so they just say she’s resting here.

I think it’s nice. It gives me somewhere to go when I’m missing her.

“Hey Mum,” I say when I make it to her place. I slide to the floor and hold my knees to my chest. “I got into another fight with Simon today. He was being a prat and I punched him.” I sigh. “But last night I whispered to him until he fell asleep.” A lump starts to grow in my throat and I look up at the ceiling. The entire room is dark. I left the light a while ago when I closed the door to the catacombs. I can sort of see in the dark from the-. The attack.

I cast a fire in my palm, letting its light dance around the walls of the catacombs.

Mum used to talk about firebringer hands. Her’s were always rough to the touch, skin hardened.

I miss her.


End file.
